Prim
by QueenStrike8071
Summary: What would happen if katniss never made it to the reaping?
1. Chapter 1

**The hunger games**

When Katniss Everdeen woke up she stretched her arms expecting to feel her sister's warm body but instead she just felt the cold mattress she was lying on. Then she remembered, today was reaping day. As she thought, Prim was snuggling up to her mother in the other bed. Nightmares.

Cold and hungry, she slung her hunting bag over her shoulder and headed for the meadow. When she got there, she found her usual hole in the supposedly "electric" fence and clambered through carefully, just in case. Waiting at the usual spot Katniss jumped when Gale said her name. She wondered how he could get somewhere without disturbing a single leaf lying crisp on the floor.

All of a sudden Gale asked "Why don't we run away, together. No more poverty or hunger games just the two of us?"

Katniss thought about for a moment, how life would be with no hunger games, no reapings, no sacrifice… then she gave him a look meaning you know we can't do that. "Why not?" he said disappointed.

Prim was wondering where Katniss was. She knew she would be hunting but it was nearly time for the reaping. How could she do this? Not be there to comfort her on her first reaping. Prim closed her eyes and imagined her Father, how brave and confident he was. That's what she would have to be like then. She left the house with her Mother, her eyes were stinging and the horrific nightmares were rushing back to her mind.

"We need to go, Gale, we'll be late for reaping." Katniss jumped up and dragged Gale along, out of the woods. She hurried to her quaint home and changed as fast as she could. When she was ready Katniss rushed to the reaping. As she got nearer to the crowds, Katniss could see she had missed it. When she glanced up she caught a glimpse of the tributes as the doors of the justice building closed behind them. She recognised the boy from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it, he was tall, sturdy and had ash blonde hair. The girl looked young, twelve maybe, she had long blonde hair, Katniss's heart stopped; the girl's blouse was sticking out at the back like a little duck…


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodbyes**

"Prim!" the world was spinning and Katniss didn't know what to do. This couldn't be happening it must be a dream… or a nightmare, she thought. Then the idea came to her, Prim wouldn't have to go if someone else went instead. "I volunteer!" Katniss screamed pushing through the crowd. She ran up onto the stage and started for the doors before a pair of guards blocked her way. "But you don't understand, I volunteer!" Katniss started to panic. One of the guards spoke in a low, serious voice, "sorry miss it's too late for that, the tributes have already been taken into the justice building." Katniss fought back tears from pouring out her eyes. "She's my sister, please!" Katniss was pushed back into the crowd where she found her Mother screaming and crying.

After they had both calmed down a bit Katniss and her Mother were escorted into the justice building to say goodbye to Prim. First her Mother Went in. "Mother! I promise I'm OK, I'll try my best to win, for Dad." Prim looked at her Mother hoping she would say something but she was still silent then she looked up at Prim and started to cry again " I love you, never forget that and I know how strong and good you will be in the arena. And remember Prim never give up, for me." She gave Prim a shaky kiss on the head then left red eyed.

Katniss burst into the room and hugged her younger sister tightly. "It's all my fault, if only I had got to the reaping on time I could have volunteered. It should have been me!" Katniss said. "It's not your fault, I promise and I will try my best." She reassured her. "Just be yourself, your bound to get loads of sponsors. And make allies, to help you." Katniss was determined to help her sister win the games. "I will, I promise, I will never give up," After a long hug Katniss left.


	3. Chapter 3

**The journey**

Prim had never been in a car before. Or a bus, train plane, helicopter... The peacemakers ushered her into a Fancy car which took her to a train station. This was a lot for Prim to take in in one day. As she stepped out of the car, the press were already waiting for her. Cameras flashes were blinding and everyone was talking to her at once. Overwhelmed, she burst out crying. It had just hit her that she was going to die, she would never see her sister or Mother ever again. Everyone was staring at Prim. " be yourself" she could hear katniss's words in her head. After wiping her red, puffy eyes, Prim managed a shaky smile. She stepped onto the train and the doors closed behind her. Just two seconds later, the train sped away into the hilly landscape. Effie Trinket showed Prim her room then told her to use and wear whatever she wanted. Wow. There were clothes in every colour shape and size, a bathroom and a dressing room. Prim didn't know where to start. After having a blissfully warm shower she changed into clean, expensive clothes and headed for supper.

Although politely, Prim ate as much food as she could hold in. First there was soup, salad, breads then mountains of potatoes, beef, pasta, and of course peas coloured to be purple. To finish off she ate piles of chocolate fudge cake, trifle, strawberries, ice cream... The other tribute, Peeta, ate almost twice as much as she did but when she thought about it she realised he was a lot older and bigger than she was. Prim recollected that he was the bakers son; she had seen him once or twice when selling goats cheese to the baker. What if she would have to kill him, Prim wondered. However the more she thought about it the more Prim realised it would more likely be the other way round.


End file.
